tddcfandomcom-20200214-history
Golems
Golems come in a wide variety of materials, forms and shapes. To qualify as a golem there must be a form (it doesn't have to be humanoid, animals are sometimes used in the case of Homunculi.) And the form gets a primitive AI injected through magic. Through the AI the golem can follow simple commands, like "follow", "stay", "attack", "guard" and other simple commands. The Ytarans were masters of golem creation and through their research they were able to create the living constructs known as Warforged. Though the Artificers of Vistria were also able to pick up on that and are also very capable golem creators, it is rumoured that their progress may be because the Dark Ancients wanted more golem bodies. Mechanical Most golems have a DR based on the material there are made of (0 DR for a spaghetti golem, 10 DR for a Clay golem. There has been no Spaghetti golems in TDDC but I'm sure Draven will get to that eventually.) Not all golems in the setting are immune against magic (of course there are exceptions like the Psion killer golem who would not be able to kill Psions effectively if he wasn't immune against magic.) But instead have spell resistance. All golems have abysmal will saves because there are immune against most things that would require a will save (though Little One's Disrupting Strike ability is one of the few things that has shut more than a few golems down.) There are also immune against poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects and Necromancy effects. They cannot heal damage on their own and must be repaired. Normally they cannot be affected by Critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability damage, ability drain, fatigue, exhaustion or energy drain. Golem types There are many types of golem in circulation, due to both the high number of potential materials and the many designs avaliable to the canny artificer. A small selection is given below: Clay golems Clay golems are golems made from clay. As a result of this, they are more fragile than stone golems, but also faster, with the ability to cast haste. Beta used a trio of clay golems in his ambush of the party in Episode 22. Stone golems Stone golems are pretty sturdy, they are most commonly made from a single block of Granite or other hard stone. The party saw several normal stone golem's in Vistria but the only stone golem the party fought was a costum made stone golem (most likely created by Delta, with his Transmutation spells he would be pretty well fit too give the stone the fitting details.) The costum made stone Golem Delta fought in didn't have the special stone-golem ability of casting slow every two rounds as a swift action. Instead the costum made stone golem could "cast" the spell Great Thunderclap as a free action. The costum made stone golem was later destroyed by Little One in a fit of rage when Delta left it's body. Corpse golems Corpse golems or Flesh golems are created from at least six creatures (two arms, two legs, torso, head and brain can come from the same creature.) Stitched or bolted together to create a large creature that resembles a human. Obviously you can also use more body-parts to create a golem that is brighter or has more arms but if you don't invest more spells in it, you will most likely not get additional benefits. The only corpse golem the party fought so far, was in the same cavern that Benzegegoth was in, together with a Lodestone Marauder and some negative energy infused zombies they should have protected the Spirit shackle that was in there, but it got walled in by Draven and after it punched through the wall it got dispatched fast, with Little One's Disabling Strike Maneuver playing an important role to disable the golem. The psion killer golem As the name implies, this golem is designed to kill psions. It was found guarding a chest in a cave below the ancient Adar city of Eloyah (sp?), implying that it was designed by that venerable old nation. This supposition is backed up by the fact that, like so much of their technology, it is made from crystal. Unlike most golems, which are only resistant to magic, these golems are immune. Digging machines Digging machines are Ytarran golems designed to dig tunnels. Physically, they resemble giant grey worms with green laser arrays on their "faces". Yttronium golems Yttronium golems are made from Yttronium using a Creation Matrix. As only the Ytarans had access to Creation Matrices, this means that Yttronium golems are only ever found in Ytaran facilities, such as Polaron. As well as the standard model (see right), a number of speciality units were created: Slicing golems Slicing gokems, as the name implies, are designed to slice up enemies. They spend most of their time in the form of spheres, but when they attack they reveal a large number of incredibly sharp blades, which allow them to use a whirlwind attack (see image, right). When in sphere mode, they can move around quickly by rolling and also have a bonus to AC. Conducting Golems The Ytarran conducting golems were specifically designed to hold the bottleneck that is the entrance to Polaron They are Large creatures with big shields that they can use to knock people into the big Death Laser that dominated the room. With their big shields they could also angle the Death Laser so as to hit more individuals with it. Mechanical Relativ high AC because of their big shields. Large golems with a DR of 10/-. Ability to Bull Rush people to knock them several squares away, probably into the Death Laser. Immunity to electricity to protect from the Death Laser. Ability to angle the Death Laser. Shield Generators [FILL IN LATER] Fire Suppression Units The fire suppression systems are pretty important units in Polaron because they use a lot of the Volcanic leylines with a lot of Magma there. They look like standard Yttronium golems, but with a blaster instead of one hand and are covered in ice. Mechanical The Fire suppression system golems have standard Armor Class of 26 and no Fire resistance, but typically if you encounter one they have 7 Ice points and every Ice point grants them +2 AC and 5 Fire resistance that stack. You can get rid of the Ice points by missing them in combat which chips away 1 Ice point (represented that instead of hitting the golem, you hit the Ice that covers him and crack that. They also regrow 2 Ice points per round. If the Fire suppression system doesn't Cone someone it forms an ice sword to whack on people. Speculation They also have a Cone of Cold that recharges itself after 1d4 rounds (not unlike a dragons breath weapon.) Artillery golems The Ytaran artillery golem was constructed as a way to battle large groups of undead, because of its ability to carpet a large amount of space in destructive fire. The general strategy against undead was too have some artillery golems and some Fire suppression units, so that the fire the battlemech golems would cause would not endanger Ytarran units. Mechanical The artillery golem is a very special unit. It could move and shoot one of its "missiles". Or it could enter a special stability mode where it would not be able too move (not even a 5-foot-step), to cancel the recoil when the battlemech would shoot 3 "missiles". The artilelry golem could shoot 3 different "missiles" A Glitterdust missile that works just as the spell but for 1d4+1 rounds. A Demobilizer round that works like a slow spell. or an incendiary round that deals 2d6 fire and 2d6 bludgeoning damage. When the battlemech golem shoots 3 missiles it can mix and match how it wants. At the end of its turn it designates a target with a Touch attack that give him 3 Polaron charges. At the beginning of its turn (if it has designated a target) it shoots an artillery beam (which hits automatically) which deals 4d6 electricity damages and explodes all charges for 10 electricity damage. The artillery beam can be circumvented if you block line of sight (flee around a corner) or line of effect (that would still hit, whatever you threw in between you and the golem.) The Strategic Withdrawal Unit